The purpose of this proposal is to request support for an established, highly efficient AIDS Clinical Trials Unit that serves a 5.4 million population region accounting for 47% of all AIDS cases in Ohio. Project 0004 proposes continuation of Adult Clinical Trials activities in Cleveland and in our Toledo subunit. A new subunit will be established at MetroHealth Medical Center, a county hospital and major HIV care provider in Cleveland, serving large African-American and Hispanic communities. Project 0005 is designed to continue availability of Pediatrics AIDS Clinical Trials in Cleveland. Project 9001 will support the continuation of our HIV Virology laboratory that has been a leader in the ACTG effort in terms of cost efficiency, quality performance and assay development. Project 0006 is a proposal to develop polymerase-chain-reaction (PCR) based techniques for quantification of viral load in clinical samples and for accurate diagnosis of neonatal HIV infection.